dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Jiren
]]}} |eng = |universe = 11th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = Eiji Hanawa |abridger = |team = Pride Troopers |team2 = 11th Universe |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS085 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = |tools = }} , also known by his moniker is an inhabitant of the 11th Universe, and a member of the Pride Troopers. Appearance Jiren is a large muscular extraterrestrial being, who appears with the unique characteristic of having gray-skin and fully black-colored eyes. Jiren is bald and has a snub nose with rugged face with bulging eyebrows formations and a small chin. Being a Pride Trooper, Jiren wears a red and black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots. Personality Jiren has displayed relatively little personality of his own, a stark contrast to the rest of the Pride Troopers, all of whom are bombastic to the point of boorishness. What minimal personality he has displayed has shown a business-mindset;Dragon Ball Super episode 96 he will fight to crush the enemy, but doesn't partake in unnecessary cruelty; on both occasions, he used what he deemed enough force to dominate the enemy and render them unconsciousness''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 100 or knocked from the arena.Dragon Ball Super episode 109 At the same time, he appears to have a warrior's spirit, as he waited out Gokū's Genki Dama until it was fully prepared, as he wanted to test Gokū's trump card.Dragon Ball Super episode 109 Abilities Jiren is the strongest mortal of the 11th Universe,Dragon Ball Super episode 82 who's strength is Hakaishin level.Dragon Ball Super Character List In combat skill, he's regarded as stronger than Vermoud,Dragon Ball Super chapter 29, page 45 and is rumoured to be strong enough that even a Hakaishin can't defeat.Dragon Ball Super episode 110 Power His power is notably immense, and it's been stated that Jiren possesses colossal ki.Episode Summary Using nothing but his ki, which he constructs into some manner of wall, he was able to block a Kamehameha from Son Gokū in his Saiyan Beyond God state.Dragon Ball Super episode 109 Later, his willpower alone was enough to allow him to bounce back the Seventh Universe Genki Dama: an attack that combined the energy of the 7th Universe Team and Gokū's Twenty-Fold Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken. Physical Abilities Jiren has tremendous endurance. During the Tournament of Power, he was capable of tanking physical attacks from Gokū in his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan God transformations without making much of a conscious effort to defend himself. He was only forced to fight seriously after Gokū brought out the power of his Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Afterwards, he quickly proved himself superior to even that level of Super Saiyan power, forcing Gokū to take on his Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken state. His speed is impressive, as he was able to take to Gokū's back without the latter noticing, despite Gokū being one of the strongest fighters in the 7th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 Against Blue Kaiōken, Jiren proved himself to be faster, even once Gokū pushed his power to twenty fold, knocking the Saiyan out of the state within seconds. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Hours before the start of the Tournament of Power, Jiren was training elsewhere in the 11th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 85 Jiren arrives with his fellow Pride Troopers announced as the representatives of his respective universe. Jiren remains calm, as Gokū emerges to confront Toppo challenging to a rematch. Jiren bothered instantly appears behind Son Gokū asking him bluntly to leave. As the bout begins, Jiren goes on the attack alongside the Pride Troopers. Trivia * Jiren's name originates from the english word |レンジ|renji}}, a kitchen appliance designed for the purpose of cooking food, stylized in its native katakana spelling. Geran can also be used interchangeably, as it has the same pronunciation in english. * Jiren bears a stark resemblance to the , the difference being merely a far more muscular build. This is most likely where his title, Jiren the Gray, is derived. References Category:Pride Troopers